


even if the sky is falling down, i know that we'll be safe and sound

by budd



Series: time keeps movin' forward [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e09 The Olive Branch, Pre-Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, Season/Series 04, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Patrick calls David beautiful for the first time.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: time keeps movin' forward [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108112
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	even if the sky is falling down, i know that we'll be safe and sound

Patrick lazily wraps his arms around David's back, his wrist hanging over his bare stomach and his other hand softly caresses the tiny hairs at the name of his boyfriend’s neck.

Now, David may not seem the type of person to enjoy someone running their fingers through his perfectly coiffed locks, but when it comes to Patrick, he couldn't care less. He makes it calming, almost intoxicating and sleep inducing in a way that he lov—likes, he likes it. 

Tracing circles into the skin of David’s belly, Patrick nuzzles into his neck. Their bodies are connected at virtually every point: his stomach against his back; their knees interlocked; David’s fingers grazing Patrick’s. 

It's perfect. David is perfect, and Patrick can't hold himself back anymore.

“You’re beautiful,” He lets himself say tentatively. Patrick relaxes when he sees a grin play at the corner of David’s lips as he desperately attempts to bite it back. (He fails, of course; he always fails). “You’re very, very pretty.” 

“You really think that?” David’s smile has faltered and now he's folded into himself, knees pulled up to his chest.

Patrick begins pushing his hair back as it was initially styled before he admittedly got carried away in soothing David's scalp. “Of course I do, why would I say it if it wasn't true?” 

David doesn't respond, or at least not verbally. Instead, he turns around in Patrick’s arms and brings them flush against one another in a tight embrace. He brings his nose down to the patch of skin and inhales so deeply he thinks he might choke on the scent of Patrick, although David wouldn't have it any other way. 

This is where he wants to be, free of all fears and nerves and anxiety and general unease. 

Patrick makes him feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/twysands)!


End file.
